starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
X-wing: Iron Fist
}} 'X-wing: Iron Fist' es el número seis en la serie de Novelas ''X-wing, publicado el 6 de julio de 1998 por Bantam Spectra y escrita por Aaron Allston. Apariciones New Republic Military *Coronel Atton Repness (Humano male from Commenor) *Capitán Onoma (Mon Calamari male from Mon Calamari) *Capitán Valton (Humano male from Tatooine) Zsinj's Forces *Señor de la guerra Zsinj (Humano male from Fondor) *General Melvar (Humano male from Kuat) *Capitán Todrin Rossik (Humano male from Coruscant) *Capitán Vellar (Humano male) *Capitán Netbers (Humano male) *Capitán Raslan (Humano male) *Teniente Bradan (Humano female) The Hawk-bats *General Kargin (Humano male) (alias for Garik Loran) *Capitán Seku (Twi'lek female from Ryloth) (alias for Dia Passik) *Teniente Dissek (Humano male from Alderaan) (alias for Kell Tainer) *Teniente Kettch (Ewok male from Endor) (alias for Wedge Antilles) *Qatya Nassin (Humano female) (alias for Shalla Nelprin) *Morrt (Gamorreano male) (alias for Voort saBinring) |otros personajes= *AD-742 *Almirante Gial Ackbar *Jesmin Ackbar *Ajaf *Balawan *Bickey *Bradan *Governor Carmal *Tycho Celchu *Teniente Cothron *Tetran Cowall *Airen Cracken *Edor Crespin *Biggs Darklighter *Gavin Darklighter *Dofey *Kissek Doran *Syal Antilles Fel *Baron Soontir Fel *Gatterweld *Grinder *Corran Horn *Ysanne Isard "Iceheart" *Teniente Kettch *Derek Klivian "Hobbie" *Major Stoghin Learz "Stoghi" *Lowan *Lussatte *Matham *Edallia Monotheer *Chyan Mezzine *Shalla Nelprin's father *Vula Nelprin *Capitán Radaf Netbers *Lara Notsil *Tavin Notsil *Princess Leia Organa *Palpatine *Dalls Petothel *Capitán Raslan *Capitán Rhanken *Falynn Sandskimmer *Asyr Sei'lar *Luke Skywalker *Kirney Slane *General Han Solo *Capitán Sormic *Ensign Sprettyn *Tal'dira *Capitán Teprimal *Thioro *Eurrsk Thri'ag "Grinder" *Almirante Apwar Trigit *Unidentified bartender (Rojio) *Unidentified chief pilot (Barderia) *Unidentified Teniente (Razor's Kiss) *Unidentified navigator (Barderia) *Unidentified Nova Three pilot *Unidentified Nova Four pilot *Unidentified Nova Leader pilot *Unidentified Polearm Five pilot *Unidentified Polearm Leader pilot *Unidentified Raptor I (Halmad) *Unidentified Raptor II (Halmad) *Unidentified Stormtrooper (Halmad) *Unidentified Vibroaxe Prime *Darth Vader *Capitán Valton *Nawara Ven *Mauler Control *Teniente Milzin Veyn *Milzin Veyn's wingman *Capitán Wanatte *White Lancer *Yorlin |criaturas= *Bantha *Dianoga *Storini Glass Prowler *Hawk-bat *Morrt *Nerf *Rancor |droides= *Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *Droide astromecánico serie R2 *Droide astromecánico serie R5 |eventos= *Ambush at Gravan Seven *Assault on Noquivzor *Battle for the Razor's Kiss *Batalla de Endor *Batalla de Ession *Batalla de Lavisar *Batalla de M2398-3 *Primera Batalla de Coruscant *First Misión a Halmad *Operation Groundquake *Second Misión a Halmad *Third Batalla de Kuat *Third Misión a Halmad |lugares= *Aldivy system **Aldivy ***Greenton ***New Oldtown ***Sea of Aldiv *Borleias *Core Worlds **Alderaan **Chandrila **Corellian system ***Corellia **Coruscant ***Sivantlie Base ***Starfighter Command Headquarters **Kuat system ***Kuat *Corporate Sector *Endor *Folor **Folor Base *Gus Treta Inner-System Market Station *Halmad system **A3 ***The Trench **Halmad ***Fellon ****Fellon base ****Fellon's marina ***Halmad's spaceport ***Hullis ****Rojio's ****Victory Base ***Ola's **Hawk-bat Base **Station 17 *Ingo *Lorrd *Noquivzor *Outer Rim **Lavisar system ***Lavisar ****Syward *****Syward military base **M2398 system ***M2398-3 **Tatooine *Rancor Base *Ryloth *Thakwaa *Thyferra *Toprawa *Vogel 7 **Naval Academy (Vogel 7) |organizaciones= *Nueva República **Inner Council **Katarn Commandos **New Republic Defense Fleet **High Command **New Republic Intelligence **New Republic Military Police **New Republic Starfighter Command ***Blue Squadron ***Gold Squadron ****Gold One ****Gold Seven ****Gold Eight ***Nova Squadron ****Nova Leader ****Nova Three ****Nova Four ***Polearm squadron ****Polearm Leader ****Polearm Five ***Rogue Squadron ****Rogue One ****Rogue Two ****Rogue Three ***Screaming Wookiee Training Squadron ***Talon Squadron ***Wraith Squadron ****Zsinj-One ****Zsinj-Two ****Zsinj-Three *Black market *Corellian armed forces *Hawk-bat Independent Space Force **Hawk-bat One **Hawk-bat Leader **Hawk-bat Five **Hawk-bat Seven **Hawk-bat Ten **Hawk-bat Twelve *Imperio Galáctico **181st Imperial Fighter Group **Grand Almirante **Inteligencia Imperial **Imperial Military Police **Moff **Navigator *Incom Corporation *Jedi *Kuat Drive Yards **Kuat Central Authority *Lachany Foods *Quartermaster *Rebel Alliance *Skyrung Manufacturing *Tonheld Mining Corporation *Vibroaxe Squadron **Vibroaxe Prime *Zsinj's Imperial Remnant **Raptors **Stormtrooper **Zsinj's impostor 181st Imperial Fighter Group |especies= *Bothan *Devaronian *Ewok *Gamorreano *Humano **Corellian *Lorrdian *Mon Calamari *Sullustan *Talz *Thakwaash *Twi'lek *Wookiee |vehículos= *''Borleias'' *B-wing starfighter "B-wing" *BTL Y-wing starfighter "Y-wing" *Carrack-class light cruiser *CR90 corvette "Corellian corvette" **''Night Caller'' *Corellian freighter **''Barderia'' *Estrella de la Muerte I *Estrella de la Muerte II *Cápsula de escape *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought **''Iron Fist'' ***''Iron Fist's'' officers' lounge **''Razor's Kiss'' *Immobilizer 418 cruiser "Interdictor" **''Emperor's Net'' *''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer **''Gilded Claw'' **''Ill Wind'' **''Implacable'' **''Mauler'' *''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle **''Narra'' *''Marauder''-class corvette *Mon Calamari Star Cruiser **''Mon Remonda'' *''Mother Sea'' *Nebulon-B escort frigate **''Tedevium'' *''Quasar Fire''-class bulk cruiser *Refueling tanker **Bastion'' *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor "A-wing" *Skimmer *Starfighter carrier *Speeder bike **74-Z speeder bike *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X "X-wing" *TIE Bomber *TIE Fighter *TIE Interceptor "squint" *Ugly *''Victory''-class Star Destroyer **''Iron Fist'' *''Violet Hem'' *''Xiytiar''-class transport **''Sungrass'' |tecnología= *Bacta patch *Pistola bláster *Rifle bláster *Chrono *Comunicador *Unidad de comunicaciones *Communications array *Computadora *Tarjeta de datos *Datapad *Deflector shield *Disinfectant spray *Glow rod *Handheld scanner *Holocam *Holoposter *Holoproyector *Holoscreen *Hypercomm system *Hydraulic door *Identity card *Imperial HoloNet *Compensador inercial *Ion bomb *Cañón de iones *Laser cutter *Laser scalpel *Laser sniper rifle *Life-support *Magcon *Magnetic lock *New Republic HoloNet *Passcard *Portable scanner *Power pack *Proton torpedo *Repulsorlift *Repulsor-activated land mine *Repulsor thresher *Sensor array *S-foils *Simulator **TIE fighter simulator **X-wing simulator *Shield projector dome *Shipyard *Sniper rifle *Solar array wing *Stormtrooper armor *Thermal blanket ‎*TIE Interceptor simulator module *Tranquilizer *Turbocannon *Turbolaser *Turbolift *Twin ion engines *Vibrohoja *Voice translator |miscelánea= *Ace *Esclusa de aire *Alderaanian waltz *Amelkin versus Tovath *Articles of the Hawk-bats *Asteroid belt *Astronautic *Astronavigation *Award of the Mechanic's Nightmare *Bacta *Bacta patch *Basic *Black hole *Bulkhead *Cantina *Castin's program *Corellian Bloodstripes *Credit *Cyborg *Death Star plans *Dogfight *Dress uniform *Duracrete *Duracrete sprayer *Ewokese *Flimsi *Glitterstim *Goggles *Grand Almirante uniform *Hero of the Empire *Holodrama **''The Black Bantha'' *Holographer *Hydraulic fluid *Hyperspace *Iron *Kettch's Drill *Krytos Plague *Lekku *May the Force be with you *New Republic General uniform *Nickel *Omega Signal *Project Morrt *Prosthetics *Quadrant *Refresher *Sabacc **Skifter *Slave *Smuggling compartment *Snubfighter *Spaceport *Stomach *Stormies *Transparisteel *Trench Run Defense *Twi'leki *Vacuum *Vieport *Wingman Occupations *Actor *Bartender *Farmer *Nerf herder *Senator *Slicer *Mechanic *Pilot *Sniper Food and beverages *Ale **Lomin ale *Brandy **Coruscant brandy *Caf *Cheese *Halmad Prime *Mint liqueur *Sunfruit *Wine }} Categoría:Novelas X-wing